


When I was a river dried up / you came to rain a flood

by enjolras_lexa



Category: The Magicians (TV), The Magicians - Lev Grossman
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Eliot Waugh, Quentin Coldwater Lives, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:33:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23354722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enjolras_lexa/pseuds/enjolras_lexa
Summary: When Quentin had first learned he had what it took to be a magician, he’d thought it was over. He didn’t have to look for hidden doors anymore, his real life had saved him the trouble of looking and found him. Alas, not so much.
Relationships: Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh
Comments: 6
Kudos: 30





	When I was a river dried up / you came to rain a flood

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like crap for a variety of reasons lol so I wrote a thing 
> 
> Title from hymn for the weekend by Coldplay bc it’s been in my head lately

So many things about Quentin’s life had changed since coming to Brakebills, most of them for the better (see: magic, Eliot, magic, Actually Having FriendsTM, and magic) and others not so much (see: the Beast, the Julia situation, and shockingly, magic.) Other things hadn’t seemed to have changed at all. When Quentin had first learned he had what it took to be a magician, he’d thought it was over. His life could begin. All that bullshit and wasting time and being miserable was over. He didn’t have to look for hidden doors anymore, his real life had saved him the trouble of looking and found him. Alas, not so much.

Quentin was lying down on his bed in the Physical Kids’ Cottage when Eliot came in, bringing the spring air and the faint smell of alcohol and fabulousness that Eliot seemed to naturally emulate at all times in with him.

“I know you said you didn’t want to come to the party tonight,” Eliot said patronizingly to his prone boyfriend (two whole months!!), “But I think this’ll change your mind. Josh has cooked up this thing where you do Harper’s Fire-Shaping on acid and— Q what’s the matter?” Eliot’s brusque voice immediately took on a tone of concern. He walked closer from where he’d been pacing excitedly around the room and sat down on the bed next to Quentin.

“I really don’t want to talk about it,” Quentin mumbled into his crossed arms. “Or to go to the party, sorry.”

“Of course not,” Eliot said softly. “Neither of us will, we can just have a quiet night in here.”

Quentin grimaced and shifted to look at him. “No, you should go, really,” he said, trying to feign enthusiasm. “You’ve been looking forward to this all week, I’d feel so bad if you missed it for me.”

Eliot flicked his arm. “And I’d feel like shit if I went without you when you were this sad. C’mere,” he said, scooping the much-smaller Quentin into a more comfortable position and wrapping himself around him so they were spooning. “Let’s go to sleep for a few hours, have a nice hot shower, and watch something sappy.” Technology was finicky around magic and frowned upon by the Brakebills faculty, but Eliot’s laptop always seemed to defy all logic and work perfectly. “I’ll even get drinks, a simple Old Fashioned for me and,” Eliot shuddered, “A beer for you.” Eliot physically cringed again, seemingly at the mere thought of it. Quentin gave a small weak laugh.

“Sounds good,” Quentin said tiredly, starting to feel drowsy again.

“Everything’s falling apart,” Quentin said after a moment. “Every time I think I’m getting better, I just get hit with it all over again and get worse. I can’t do- uh, anything, and I love everything about us but everything else—” he broke off, swallowing hard. “I just feel like I’m going to be miserable no matter what I do, and I don’t see that changing anytime soon. It just sucks.”

“It’ll be okay?” Eliot offered. “I don’t know, sorry, I’m shit at the advice thing. I’m here though, for whatever that’s worth. And I like you the way you are, and I want good things for you.”

“Same to you,” Quentin murmured. He shivered when Eliot kissed the back of his neck just the way he liked it, making his whole body go warmwarmwarm and relax into the safety of Eliot’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment to help my sadness go away (if you enjoyed the fic) 
> 
> Thanks so much for the read! <3


End file.
